Hawkeye's Daughter, The Kitsune
by Freerunner4427
Summary: Everyone in the world has heard about Hawkeye Mihawk, the best swordsman in the all six of the Blues, but hardly anyone ever discovered his greatest secret. Now, at 18 years old, his adoptive daughter, Dracule Vulpes, is ready to bring the world crashing down. 'The Kitsune' has risen, and the fires of Hell have come with her. On Hiatus...
1. Ch 1: A Broken Promise

Hawkeye's Daughter, The Kitsune

 _ **Everyone in the world has heard about Hawkeye Mihawk, the best swordsman in the all six of the Blues, but hardly anyone ever discovered his greatest secret. Now, at 18 years old, his adoptive daughter, Dracule Vulpes, is ready to bring the world crashing down. 'The Kitsune' has risen, and the fires of Hell have come with her. The only question is…. is the world ready for her? Ace x OC x Marco Rated T for language….**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, there I said it, happy lawyers?!A**_

* * *

 **Ch 1: A Broken Promise**

 **?** **POV;**

 _I was only ten when he found me, an apparent escapee from a sinking slaver's ship. He told me I washed up on the beach of the island freezing cold, starved, and half dead with no memory what so ever of my life before…._

 _He said that he took one look at my light brown hair and electric purple eyes, and he was sold…._

 _He took me in, gave me the home I couldn't remember, and gave me a new name. He was my father from that day on, and I was his precious little girl._

 _I am Dracule Vulpes, 'The Kitsune', the daughter of Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk, and this is my story._

 _My triumphs, my failures, and how I fell in love with the biggest flame brained idiot in the world…._

 _(Though honestly, I wouldn't want him any other way….)_

… _.and a pineapple haired Phoenix._

 _They say that Kitsunes are ancient spirits who delight in creating mischief, pulling tricks, and casting illusions on their unsuspecting victims._

 _Well, with that definition then, I am one of the greatest Kitsunes to ever live!_

 _Cause I pranked the World Government…._

… _ **.and how I fucking got away with it!**_

* * *

I walked down the streets of Sabaody, my hands lingering over the handles of the dual swords at my hips as I wove through the crowd. I kept my head down, letting my black and royal purple fedora shadow my bright purple eyes, while also letting my light brown fox ears examine the consent sounds. My light brown hair tumbled down over my shoulders in semi-tamed curls, finally stopping short at my waist. My royal purple dress shirt hugged my body, showing off my feminine curves without being too restricting, while my black trench coat, black leather belt, and light blue jeans added to my mystery. Knee-high, low-heeled, black leather boots that gleamed with steel inlay were on my feet. A sliver cross necklace, a Sea Stone knife blade disguised as a pendent, hung around my neck, while a smaller choker with a blue, red, and purple pendent hugged my neck like a collar. My long brown and white tipped fox tail swayed back and forth behind me with my every movement, twitching and slightly wagging with excitement as I sensed the subtle tension and the smell of smoke in the air.

All in all I think I looked almost exactly like a female version of my father, Dracule Mihawk. Only without the ridiculous feather in my hat, the giant ass sword, the goatee, my different hair and eyes, and my foxier attributes.

As to why I was in the Sabaody Archipelago, well, that was a bit of a long story….

It all started when a good friend of mine, Ace, set out on his own to become a pirate. Within a few months, he gathered a good crew, made it to the Grand Line, and started making a name for himself. The stupid idiot even ate a Logia Type Devil Fruit thinking it was a weird apple right before he entered the grand line, turning him into a living fire-ball. He washed up on my dad's island when a storm swept him over the side of his ship, a few days after he entered the Grand Line, and stuck around for about a week before his crew came to pick him up.

So when I heard that they were calling him Fire-Fist Ace on his wanted posters, I laughed my ass off….

….Which brings me to why I'm here now.

My eighteenth birthday had just pasted, and as was tradition in the world of pirates I was looking for a specific crew to join. My dad didn't have a crew, in fact he was the only one of the Warlords who didn't have one. He told me once that he was actually a part of one of the four Emperor's crews before he became a Warlord, and even though he left them behind, he never technically resigned. I could only guess which Emperor he worked for, as he never told me which one it was. Though now that I think about it, he IS good friends with his drinking buddy Uncle Shanks….

With that thought, I stepped into the nearest bar, a popular spot with the locals and visitors, Shakky's. The bar that just so happened to serve the best sake in the New World, Uncle Shanks actually swears by it!

"Just visiting? Or are you looking for someone?" The raven haired bar maid asked me, putting a bottle of Scotch and a shot glass in front of me.

"The second. But you already knew that..." I brought the glass up to my lips, taking a sip of the smooth alcohol. "Didn't you Aunt Shakky?"

She smiled at me, taking her cigaret out of her mouth for a moment. "I keep tabs on everyone who sets foot on this island kiddo." She drawled. "Shouldn't be too hard to find who you're looking for."

"Fire Fist Ace, Captain of the Spade Pirates." I told her. She raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking if I was serious. At my look, she laughed.

"Shoulda known you would track him down." She said, shaking her head. "So why are you after him? His bounty, or is it for the World Government?"

"Neither for once." I said, making her stop up short. "He promised me the position of Sword's Master on is crew once I turned eighteen." She looked at me and shook her head again.

"Why am I not surprised?" She said to herself.

"It is me after all." I pointed out matter of factually, smiling smugly as she turned to glare at me.

"Right," She said, sighing in exasperation. "It is you, and you've really done much much worse. I don't even know why you shock me at all anymore…."

"You have known me for years Shakky." I smirked, leaning back on my chair, and thumbing my hat up so I could grin at her. "You should know by now that I will never stop surprising people, or stop doing stupid things."

"That is true my dear." Another voice spoke up. I turned, smiling at the sight of the wrinkled old man who just walked in. "That ridiculous friend of yours has rubbed off on you."

"Silver Rayleigh." I said. "Been a long time." I brought my glass up again, taking another sip. "Oi, Shakky! His first round it on me!'

"Too long Vulpes." He said, shooting me a smile as Shakky put a mug of sake on the counter in front of him. "You keeping an eye on him for me?"

"As always Ray." I said. "Are you sure you don't want to meet him? You could tell him what his father was really like."

"I don't think he'll ever be ready to talk about that." Ray said with a sigh, looking down at the cup in his hands sadly.

"Just give him time." I said, reaching over to grip his hand with a gentle smile. "He'll be ready to listen someday, and if he isn't in the space of the next five years, I'll drag him to you myself and tie him to a chair so he will."

"And knowing you," He declared with a laugh. "You WILL carry out that threat." I gave him a closed eye smile, which morphed into a full blown grin that could rival even a D.

"So where is that flame brain?" He asked me, cocking a white eyebrow as he looked round the bar.

I shrugged, lifting my glass to finish my Scotch. "Haven't got a clue." I said, setting my glass down and signaling Shakky for a refill. "He told me that he would be in Sabaody waiting for me when I turned eighteen." I sipped my now full glass. "Well here I am, right on time. Question is, where the hell is he?"

* * *

 **Ace's POV;**

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled, leaping for the old man's head again. And once again, I was sent flying into the ocean where someone had to fish me out.

"What don't we understand, yoi?" The idiot blonde pineapple asked as he dumped me on the deck for the fiftieth time this week.

"I have a promise I have to keep." I said breathlessly, my chest still heaving as I glared at him. "I swore that I would be there when she turned eighteen, to take her on board as one of my nakama."

"What's so wrong with that, yoi?" he asked, his eyebrows wrinkling as he kept that infuriating lazy look on his face.

"Cause her birthday was almost a week ago…." I said, my eyes closing as exhaustion took over, ignoring the frown on his face. "We were headed back to meet up with her when we came across your ship by accident. She's probably there by now, wondering where the hell I am…."

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was blue fire….

….my last thought was me wondering, _if it_ _was_ _mixed with mine would_ _it_ _look like Vulpes'_ _purple_ _f_ _lam_ _es_ _?_

* * *

 **I honestly don't know what the fuck is wrong with my muse these days. It seems to jump between the weirdest subjects…. I've been working on six (I shit you not SIX) different projects at once for the past two weeks….**

… **.I need a nap.**

 **This has been Freerunner, see you in the morning, cause I'm going to bed…..**


	2. Ch 2: THAT IDIOT DID WHAT!

**Disclaimer: I am required by law to tell you that I do NOT own One Piece.**

 **Vulpes; Bummer though, I would have actually been in the series if you owned us.**

 **Ace; Yeah, I'm actually kinda liking the idea that she's probably going to kill me the next time I see her…**

 _ **If I don't strangle you first though….**_

 **Ace; Yeah….wait, WHAT?!**

 _ **For the stunt you pulled in the War of the Best….**_

 **Ace; Not fair though, How was I supposed to know that was my death scene?! Marco, Back me up here please?!**

 **Marco; You kind of brought this on yourself yoi.**

 **ANYWAY I do have to reply to a few reviews…..**

 **Guest:** ** _Sorry, but I'm not much of a fan of either of those ships. I'm kinda new to writing romance…._**

 **Savage Kill:** ** _Really? Wow…. Them being weird is kinda a bad thing though, cause I've got six different muses fighting for my attention every day._**

 **WolfChild23:** _ **Glad you love it so far.**_

 **Amorphous Sapphire:** _ **Lol, lets just say that Vulpes isn't going to be too bored while waiting for Ace to show up. She already knows that**_ ** _somethings wrong, cause_ _he never breaks a promise…._**

* * *

Ch 2: THAT IDIOT DID WHAT?!

 **Marco's POV:**

My tight lipped grin slipped off my face as he fell unconscious.

Fire Fist Ace had somewhere else to be? Did he and the Spade Pirates actually only come across us by accident? Who's this 'She' he kept talking about?

"Do you know who he's talking about, yoi?" I asked a member of his old crew.

"Dracule Vulpes," He answered.

I looked at him in shock. "Dracule?" I asked, my voice filled with disbelief. "Like the Warlord?"

"His eighteen year old daughter." The former first mate clarified. "Ace was washed overboard in a storm right after we entered the Grand Line. We have no idea how, but he washed up on the shore of Mihawk's island. Apparently Vulpes found him, and managed to talk her father into keeping him until they were sure he was alright. After about a week, he woke up and called us saying that he had found the perfect swords-woman for the crew." The man snorted, finding something amusing. "Imagine our surprise when we got there, and it turns out that his 'perfect swords-woman' is the seventeen year old daughter of the greatest swordsman in the world!" he laughed for a moment. "She would have turned eighteen about a week ago, and already she has a pretty decent bounty on her head." He brought out a wanted poster, and handed it to me. "Get a look at that when you have the time."

I raised an eyebrow a him before going over to Ace. With a quick movement, I slung his arm around my shoulders and started carrying him towards the cabins. _If this idiot Is actually a friend of the Warlord's daughter,_ I thought, laying him in the bed we made up for him. _Then we're probably going to have to expect a new sister sometime soon._

I pulled out the Wanted Poster, and my breath nearly caught in my throat.

She was defiantly a beauty, with long light brown hair and bright almost electric purple amethyst eyes. Two Sea Stone and steel swords were strapped to her hips, hanging off the black leather belt that held up her light blue jeans. A royal purple button-up dress shirt hugged her curves, displaying a decent amount of cleavage without looking like she was showing off, while the sleeves ended about half way down her lower arms. A black trench coat, that had both sleeves hacked off, rested on her shoulders, ending about mid calf. A black fedora, with a silk royal purple band was on her head. But what really caught my eyes, ere the two light brown fox ears that peaked out from slits in the hat, and the three white tipped fox tails that were furled out behind her like a banner. A strange symbol was tattooed on her inner left arm.

It looked like a tribal fox head, on top of two crossed broadswords.

No wonder they called her 'the Kitsune'….

* * *

 **Vulpes' POV:**

I was sitting in Shakky's bar again, taking my usual seat at the end of the counter. My back was braced on the wall, while my eyes scanned the usual crowd.

I knew I wouldn't have to wait long, Shakky did say that a couple of new crews had docked on the island, and the one that mostly likely had information would be here soon.

And speak of the devil, he just walked through the front door.

He was handsome, I would give him that, with his black hair, side burns, goatee, light gray eyes that had slight shadows under them, and his slim build. He held a black and white sword over his shoulder, casually showing off the intricate tattoos on both of his arms. A white northern style hat speckled with brown spots was on his head, his light blue jeans were also spotted around the knees and ankles. A bright yellow hoodie, with black rolled up sleeves covered his chest, with his jolly roger proudly stitched into the front. As he walked closer, I noticed that his ears were both double pierced, with small gold hoop earrings.

Trafalgar Law, 'The Surgeon of Death'. Probably the best of the up-and-coming Supernovas, and a master Doctor with a slightly sadistic side. He also kept tabs on most of the best pirates, and his information was normally spot on.

"Hey Shakky, I said as another Scotch was placed in from of me. "The man with the hat who just walked in. tell him his first round is on me."

With a smile, she walked over to him and raised a brow as he pointed towards me. In a minute, Law had a glass of my favorite scotch brand in front of him and was taking a sip.

"Good to see you Kitsune ya." He said, walking over to sit beside me. "I heard you've been looking for me."

"You _are_ the best information mine I know." I said matter-of-factly. "But I was actually looking for your help. I'm searching for someone."

"You mean your friend, Ace ya was it?" He asked.

"Yup, that flame brained idiot is late." I said scowling. "He was supposed to show up three days ago, and I know he wouldn't forget."

"I'm not surprised." Law said, bring his glass up to drink again. "Many who cross paths with an Emperor never walk away." He turned around so his back was resting on the counter. "Especially if it's Whitebeard."

"Oh..." My eyes widened as I processed his words, and the glass dropped out of my hand to shatter on the floor….

" _ **THAT IDIOT DID WHAT?!"**_

* * *

 **Hey, another chapter up for you guys. My sixth muse, (Whom I have now named Beverly) has valiantly fought to keep my attention for the past few days….**

 **I love hearing from you guys, so feel free to review and tell me what you think!**

 **This has been Freerunner, See you next time!**


	3. Ch 3: Vulpes is Pissed

**Alright back again. Beverly has manged to commander my attention for yet another day….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. But Vulpes belongs to me!**

 **Ace: Wow, I have never seen you so focused before….**

 **Vulpes: I know, it's kinda weird actually….**

 **To Savage Kill:** ** _Yes, Beverly. I couldn't name it Fred because my muses are FEMALE, like me! That's….actually a good idea, I will trying that as soon as this is posted. Little hint, she actually does both…._**

 **To WolfChild23:** ** _Lol, I was laughing when I wrote that…._**

 **To Alder Niis:** _ **Glad you like it. And I hope that my writing style works for you. Just don't steal**_ ** _any of_ _my work…_**

 **To Son of Whitebeard:** ** _Defiantly_ _…._**

 **Ace: You're seriously going to kill me aren't you?**

 **Vulpes: Yup**

 **Ace: Even though me being late wasn't even my fault?**

 **Vulpes: Yup**

 **Ace: I'm screwed aren't I?**

 **Marco: Afraid so yoi….**

* * *

 **Ch 3: Vulpes is pissed….**

 **Three days later….**

 **Marco's POV:**

"Are you sure about this Pop's, yoi?" I asked, watching the horizon, where our destination was looming.

"Gurarara," Pops laughed. "Of course I'm sure." He said. "The flame Brat thinks highly of her, and its obvious that she's highly skilled with the training from her father."

 _'That's what I'm afraid of yoi….'_ I thought before shifting into my Phoenix form and taking off for Shakky's Bar.

* * *

 **Vulpes' POV:**

I kept my eyes on the counter in front of me, hiding my death glare from the other patrons….

….Shakky told me that I should, lest I scare the crap out of them. Apparently I had a way of terrifying people...

Well, at least I had a perfectly good reason!

My best friend had taken on Whitebeard, and a few members of his old crew had shown up yesterday saying that he had sacrificed himself to make sure they got away. So it was understandable as to why I was in a bad mood!

The other reason for my bad mood, Whitebeard's ship the 'Moby Dick' had been spotted rapidly approaching from the west.

Law had taken his leave yesterday, sailing off with his crew in his yellow sub. He offered me a spot on his crew, but I politely refused, and told him that I always keep my promises. He was surprisingly understanding about it.

Another reason for my annoyance just walked through the door.

He was tall, at least 6 feet tall, with lean muscles, lightly tanned skin, and chiseled abs. He was dressed in an open purple shirt, with dark blue pants held up by a lighter blue sash. A yellow stud belt also hung off his hips, while brown sandals covered his feet. His straw blonde hair looked like it had been tossed onto his head, making a shape that oddly reminded me of a pineapple, while darker subtle covered his chin in a slight five o'clock shadow. The most glaring thing about him though, was that tattooed on his chest in dark purple was a modified symbol. A cross with a crescent set on it, the mark of Whitebeard.

Marco the Phoenix, the First Division Commander, Whitebeard's right hand, and first mate. As I watched him, he scanned the room, carefully cataloging each of the patrons before setting his gaze on me. His lazy blue eyes widened for a moment as he looked me over, taking in my appearance.

As he started walking over I caught his scent, an odd mix of the sea wind, birds, fire, and the faint scent of pineapple.

He also had another scent on him, one I easily recognized.

Cinnamon, ash wood, salt water, and a blazing campfire, Ace' scent.

My eyes narrowed as he started walking over, the lazy look on his face replaced with a small smirk when he saw my glare.

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

My eyes swept through the bar, watching the movements of everyone. Shakky noticed me in an instant, and nodded towards the end of the bar.

It was her….

…..She was just sitting there, slumped against the bar with a glass in her hand and a bottle of Scotch on the counter in front of her, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her piercing purple eyes narrowed as they met mine, and her face twisted into a glare as I started walking over. I caught her scent when I got closer. Raspberries, orchids, hickory, and fox.

 _Hm, for my natural enemy_ , I thought, s _he's actually kinda cute_ ….

"Vulpes the Kitsune?" I asked, sitting on the stool beside her.

"Who wants to know?" She asked, growling slightly.

"A flaming idiot who thought he could take on an Emperor, yoi." I said lazily bringing my mug of Sake up to my lips.

Her pupils narrowed into demon like slits as her growling reached a lower more threatening pitch. Her fox ears appeared, and were laid back flat against her head, and all nine of her tails appeared, lashing back and forth in agitation as she snarled. The other patrons started backing away slowly when small ghostly purple sparks started crackling off her.

 _Yup_ , I thought as I stood up to face her, my fist lighting up with my blue fire, _she's pissed…_

* * *

 **OK confession time...**

 **I've always thought that Phoenixes and Kitsunes should be natural enemies. I mean, Phoenixes are usually pictured as the embodiments of Order, divine keepers of balance. Kitsunes on the other hand, are literal forces of Chaos, tricksters of all kinds who enjoy causing mischief and insanity. It kinda makes sense that the two would be enemies.**

 **This has been Freerunner, See you next time!**


	4. Ch 4: Marco vs Vulpes

**Beverly has really been fighting to keep my attention lately….**

 **Ace: Yahoo! We get another chapter!**

 **Vulpes: Yup, One chapter closer to when I'm FINALLY allowed to kill you! (Cackles evilly)**

 **Ace: (Gulps) N-now Vulpes, w-we don't want to do anything hasty n-now do we?**

 **Marco: How do you think I feel yoi?! (Dodges Ghost Fireball) She's actively attempting to kill me right now yoi!**

 **Lol Vulpes is pissed….**

 **Vulpes: Damn right I am! And I'm actually going easy on the bird, for now….**

 _ **Guest:**_ Glad you're enjoying it!

 _ **Alder Niis:**_ I'm not blaming you, I'm warning you….

 _ **Savage Kill:**_ Yes, yes they are. They are literally going to be at each others throats for quite awhile…. Yes, yes she can. Imagine a twenty foot tall black and purple nine tailed deamon fox that spews purple hell fire….

 **Marco: Are you actually looking forward to this, yoi?!**

 **Yes, Yes I am….**

 **I don't own One Piece. But Vulpes belongs to me though.**

 **Vulpes: Damn right I do! And those damn lawyers can't do a thing about it!**

 **True Dat!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"So how goes Marco's search for your new sister?" Whitebeard asked as he grabbed a new bottle of Sake.

An explosion rocked the ground as blue and purple flames collided in a fiery inferno.

"All in all?" Thatch said he watched Marco's bright blue and gold Phoenix form and Vulpes' black and purple Kitsune form screech and snarl at each other. Vulpes lunged again, snapping at Marco's tail as he took off. "I think it's going quite well."

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

 _Shit!_ I thought as I dodged a fire ball. _This woman is MENTAL yoi!_ Another fireball passed so close to me that I could feel it's heat against my feathers. I nearly locked up mid flight as it hit me...

 _Her fire can actually burn me?! But my flames are regenerative, how can she burn me?!_

"Why are you fighting me yoi?!" I yelled as I shifted back to my hybrid form my arms staying as bright blue wings.

"Because!" She yelled back as she shifted too. "You people had the nerve to take my best friend!" Purple fire leaked into her hands before she shot it at me like a flamethrower.

"Not on purpose!" I yelled back, dodging the continuous blasts. _At this rate she'll wear herself out eventually._

The look on her face turned murderous. _"_ **HellDragon!"** She yelled.I dodged a fricking DRAGON made of fire that ran through the air towards me.

"For a fox," I taunted flipping into the air. "You have quite a few air attacks!"

She smirked, the brim of her hat casting a shadow over her eyes. "Try this on for size then Birdy! **Tribal Stance.** " She dropped into a swordsman stance and pulled the broadswords at her hips from their sheaths.

"So you are a swords-woman." I said, slightly amused. "And here I thought Fire Fist was lying."

* * *

 **Vulpes' POV:**

My eyes narrowed when the Bird-brain mentioned his name.

"So Ace really was on his way to see me?" I asked. Birdy nodded, the lazy smirk never leaving his face. "I'll bet that he never told you which style I perfected though." My smile growing when Marco seemed confused.

I pulled each of my dual blades apart, two of my visible tails snaking around to grab the hilts. " **Dupliction** **Magic!** **Division Technique!"** My two tails flicked around, tossing seven more swords into my remaining tails. "I always favored **Eleven Sword Style! Nine Tail** **ed** **Strike!"**

I brought down the blades in an arc of Sea Stone and Steel, catching the Phoenix off guard as I lunged at him. He gasped in pain as multiple gashes appeared across his body. I landed on my feet and patted out the blue flames coursing up and down my coat.

"Don't worry, Birdy." I said, turning to face him. "And be thankful I only used the Steel edges on you. If I had used the Sea Stone edges, you would be dead right now." He looked up at me, surprise showing on his face for once. "That was just to give you and your 'family' a taste of what I'm capable of. If Ace agrees to join Whitebeard of his own accord, I will gladly follow him to the end of the Ocean and back."

I kneeled next to him, my frown coming back as I looked into his crystal blue eyes. "But if you have hurt Ace in any way besides his pride…." my lips peeled back into a snarl as I saw Fourth Division Commander Thatch walking towards us. "….I will drag you all screaming down to the underworld myself!"

I popped right back up as Thatch warily got closer. "You must be Thatch." I said, a smile on my face. "I'm Vulpes, Dracule Vulpes, Greatest Swords-Woman in the world."

"After what I just saw you pull on Pineapple over there," He said, shaking my hand. "I'm apt to believe you." He offered his arm to me. "May I escort you to 'Moby Dick' Milady? I know a certain Hot Head will be happy to see you!"

"Yes, you may." I took his arm with a giggle as he happily escorted me to the docks.

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

I watched in complete confusion as the two waltzed down the street, Vulpes without a scratch from our fight before.

 _Wow_ … Was the only thought in my mind as I watched her.

The last gash she left on me healed up as I finally came to my senses. "What the hell just happened yoi?!"

* * *

 **Lol, I hope I didn't make the fight too short. Lol, I can see a LOT of conflict between the two of them in the near future, a reunion between two friends followed by an attempted murder, and a glorious amount of hilarious pranks….**

 **This has been Freerunner! See you next time!**


	5. Ch 5: Reunions

**Lol, I'm going to _love_ this chapter….**

 **Ace: (Nervously looks at me)**

 **Vulpes: (looks at me with a sharp toothed grin, then looks at Ace)**

 **Ace: By One Piece, you're actually going through with it!**

 **To mysterreader6626:** Glad you like it. And don't worry she will be making the crew's life a living hell alongside everyone's favorite cook. And yes, flame brain is their first victim, along with pineapple…

 **(Cackles evilly) I DONT own One Piece…. If I did then this would have defiantly happened….**

* * *

 **Ace POV:**

I was up on deck, not actually planning my next assassination attempt for a change, when I heard her.

"PORTGAS D. ACE I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I jumped, falling of the rail in surprise.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Dracule Vulpes stalked up the gangplank with a very amused Thatch in tow. The cook bit back a laugh when he saw Ace pale in shock and fear.

In the few minutes her fight with Macro had lasted, Thatch had figured out that the Sword's Woman was just as, if not more, powerful as her father.

So it was kind of understandable why Ace was backing away slowly from the eighteen year old.

"Vulpes!" The fire logia said, laughing nervously. "Its been awhile!"

"A little over a year now Ace." She said, unsheathing one of her swords. "Do you know I waited for you on Sabaody for a week?!" She snarled running at him as she separated her sword into two blades. She lunged at him as he yelped and ran."A WEEK!" she screamed, flying at him again. "YOU JUST **HAD** TO BE AN IDIOT DIDNT YOU?!" She yelled, actually lighting one of her blades on fire. "WHAT IN THE WORLD PERSUADED YOU INTO THINKING YOU COULD TAKE ON THE STRONGEST MAN ALIVE?!"

"Come on Vulpes!" Ace pleaded, dodging one of her swings. "You know me!" He ducked as she tried to go for his head. "I wasn't thinking!"

Her eye visibly twitched as a vein popped out on her forehead. "Of course not." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She sheathed her swords and started throwing fireballs at him."YOU WERENT THINKING, AND I NEARLY LOST MY BEST FIREND BECASUE OF HIS OWN STUPIDIDTY!" She sighed as he barely dodged everything she threw at him.

"If you can barely dodge me, when I'm going **easy** on you, even when you've trained for a full year without me, how could you possibly take on an Emperor?" She asked him in exasperation. He stopped running when she stopped throwing things at him and grinned at her sheepishly.

"I knew I wouldn't last long against Whitebeard." He said, walking up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders as she glared at him. "Bu I also knew that I had to at least try."

"Ace," She said, sighing as she hugged him. "You are the biggest flame brained idiot in the world, and I will get you back for scaring me so badly. But for now I'm just happy you're alive."

"It's great to see you again Vulpes." He said, hugging her back. "I've missed you."

"Don't think you're getting of the hook that easy though." She said with an evil giggle. Ace gulped as she pulled away and gave him a sharp toothed grin.

"Oh Thatch!" She sang, turning towards the cook. "I heard you were a really good prankster!"

The smiles on their faces would have sent even the most hardened pirates running….

….as it was they made the entire crew pale and shoot Ace looks of sympathy.

* * *

 **Any suggestions for their first prank? The best suggestions will defiantly be used in the story, along with your choice of victim! Remember, anyone and everyone in the crew is fair game so don't be afraid to go all out….**

 **I may or may not have a future prank planned for Shanks, so I won't turn down any suggestions for him either!**

 **This has been Freerunner! See you next time!**


	6. Ch 6: Revenge is a dish

**(Giggles evilly)**

 **Ace: She's been doing that for hours now….**

 **Vulpes: I'm in on it, and she's still scaring me.**

 **Thatch: (Reads over what I've written) Wow, this is cruel and unusual even for you FR…. _I love it!_**

 **Marco: (Reads over my shoulder and shutters) Glad it's not me this time yoi.**

 **Ace: What? What does she have planned?!**

 **(They look at him in sympathy)**

 **Marco: Let's just say that I'm glad she didn't choose me this time yoi.**

 **Ace: (gulps)**

 **To RedHairedOctavia:** _Glad you_ _think so!_

 **To mysteryreaer6626:** _Glad you like it._ _Unfortunately_ _I really don't the time to write longer chapters right now,_ _but I will soon_ _. Oh trust me, Ace won't have_ ** _ANY_** _dignity left by the time I'm done with him,_ _and neither will Marco for that matter….._ _I took your suggestion, and found a few REALLY good ones_ _that I'm saving for later_ _… (Cackles)_

 **I don't own One Piece. If I did, Vulpes probably would have killed a certain someone by now…. (Point to you if you can guess who!)**

 **This is gonna be good…. LMAO**

 **(P.S. This prank has been Thatch approved.)**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

It had only been two days since Vulpes came aboard, and Ace was getting jumpier by the hour. Thatch and Vulpes could be found in random dark corners, pouring over a set of blueprints and snickering evilly.

When they made landfall again at the next island that night, Ace was one of the first people ashore, hauling ass to avoid the two tricksters, exactly as they had planned….

"You take the bathroom, I take the rest?" Vulpes asked as she and Thatch carried their supplies down the hall.

"Deal." Thatch grinned as he started setting up his half of the prank. A bit of fast acting bleach in the shampoo, some hair dye and glue in the conditioner, various food colors in the soaps and he was done with the shower. Next he went over to the sink and mixed purple dye into the toothpaste, then covered the toothbrush with more of said dye. He pulled the mirror off the wall, taking care not to break it as he set it down to take with him later….

Vulpes was having a blast in the room with her half, covering every article of clothing she could find with sunlight activated paint. She hid Ace's precious combat boots, replacing them with shoes no self respecting man would be caught dead in, before casting an illusion to make them look and feel like combat boots to the wearer. She giggled as she imagined his face when the illusion broke and he finally realized what he looked like….

Cackling, they high fived then sauntered back to their respective rooms to wait….

* * *

Ace cautiously walked onto the ship the evening. On the outside, he still seemed like the happily grinning idiot he usually was.

Inside though, was a totally different story….

Vulpes had been on the ship for a total of three days now. Whatever she and Thatch were planning HAD to be huge, because usually Vulpes' revenge schemes were quick to pass, although _**extremely**_ humiliating….

With a cautious eye he opened the door to his room then quickly jumped to the side, fully expecting something to come flying at his head. When nothing did, he sighed in relief and relaxed. Flopping down on the bed, he fell asleep instantly.

The next morning he woke up refreshed and hopped in the shower. Then he noticed it, his mirror was missing again….

….it had Thatch written all over it.

Cautiously, he brushed his teeth and got dressed for the day…

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

I did a double take when Ace stepped on deck.

His skin was was bright green, and his hair was blue, bright **neon** blue and stuck up in crazed spikes. His shorts and shirt had turned hot pink, his favorite boots had been replaced with glittery sliver high heeled boots, and when he smiled at me, his teeth were purple!

"What happened to you yoi?" I asked, trying not to snicker.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused.

I bit my lip to stop the laughter. "Have looked in a mirror today yoi?" I asked, my voice almost cracking.

"No, my mirror's been missing since last night. Why?" Ace tilted his head in confusion.

"I think Kitsune managed to get her revenge on you yoi." I didn't even bother to hold back my laughter now.

He looked at me in confusion for a moment, then looked down at himself. His face slowly turned from confusion, to shock, then horror, before he ran to the nearest bathroom.

" **VULPES!"**

* * *

 **Vulpes' POV:**

I snickered into my coffee as I heard Ace's yell.

"Did you get the pictures?" I asked my partner in crime.

"That I did." Thatch said, his face morphing into a smirk. "Got some pretty decent blackmail material out of it."

"Did you get Marco's reaction?" I said laughing. "Cause I wanna remember the look on his face."

"I'll get you a copy when I get them developed." Thatch said, laughing along with me.

Ace chose that moment to burst into the Galley, smoke rolling off of him.

" **YOU!"** He yelled, pointing at me and Thatch.

"Us!" I confirmed with a shit eating grin on my face.

"Shall we run for our lives?" Thatch casually asked me as Ace charged at us.

"Oh yes please!" I said as we took off running.

 _This is the life._ I thought as we dashed passed the still laughing Phoenix...

* * *

 **So how was that? Did it meet your expectations? I am now taking suggestions for Marco's prank!**

 **Marco: Surprisingly, I'm actually looking forward to seeing what you have planned yoi….**

 **If I don't like any of the suggestions, I will be going with Plan B…. (Chuckles Evilly)**

 **This has been Freerunner4427! See you next time!**


	7. Ch 7: Best served cold

**(Starts giggling. Develops into roaring laughter)**

 **Marco: I'm dead, aren't I yoi?**

 **Ace: (Nods sympathetically as he starts reading) Although, this prank is actually on you and me!**

 **Thatch: (Peeks over my shoulder, then starts laughing with me)**

 **Marco: Yup, totally dead yoi….**

 **To myateryreader6626:** _I hope this one actually makes you laugh then!_

 **Marco: Do I really have to do this yoi?**

 **Yup, there is no backing out! You said you would try it!**

 **I DON'T own One Piece. If I did, a majority of the cast would probably be gay….**

* * *

 **Vulpes' POV:**

I set the innocent looking bottle onto the table and smirked. Thatch examined it curiously, turning it every which way to possibly look at the clear liquid inside.

"And you're sure this will work?" He asked.

"Positive." I said smiling. "Thor himself gave this to me. He said it was the strongest stuff they had. If this doesn't do the job then trust me," I said tapping the bottle. "Nothin' will."

"Well," My partner said, flashing me a mischievous smile, "I've always wanted to see what Marco was like when he was drunk."

I gave him a sharp-toothed smile.

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

I woke up that morning with a splitting headache, and the feeling that something was wrong.

What the heck happened last night?

I tried to sit up, only to feel something shift beside me as a weight disappeared from my waist.

I rubbed my forehead while sitting up, and looked over to see Ace snuggled up against me in my bed.

Wait...WHAT?!

I was naked….

….and so was Ace!

He shifted, slowly coming awake as I stared in shock.

He caught my eye, then looked down at himself, then looked back at me.

" **Aaaaahhhh!** " We both screamed.

"What the hell happened last night?" He asked, panicking.

"That's what I'd like to know, yoi." I said.

"Did we...?" He started.

"I don't think so yoi." I replied, just as confused as him. "Why don't we go find out what happened, yoi?" I asked. He agreed, and we both got dressed for the day and snuck out of my room.

* * *

 **Vulpes's POV:**

I watched the den den's screen again, laughing along with Thatch and a few of our more sober crew mates. I looked up as a very confused Marco, followed by an equally confused Ace wandered through the door.

"Hey Ace, Marco." I said, shooting them an innocent smile. "That was some party last night huh?"

"We had a party, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, and you two were the stars of the show!" Thatch said, pointing to the screen….

* * *

 _T_ _he video showed_ _me_ _handing Macro a mug of sake,_ _I wink at the camera._ _H_ _e takes a gulp and his eyes become waaay diluted…._

 _Marco was acting like an idiot, while Ace was dancing on a table. Both were dressed in_ _the girliest_ _bright pink_ _drag_ _ever_ _, and eventually both started making out._ _It was clear that they were both drunk off their asses..._

* * *

We were all laughing again as both boys started turning red.

Ace looked at Marco in confusion. "I thought you couldn't get drunk?" He asked.

Marco shrugged. "I thought so too, yoi." He said.

I held up the bottle from yesterday, letting everyone get a good look at it as I smirked. "Oh the joys of Asgardian Mead." I said, snickering. "With just a sip it gets even the most tolerant of men drunk."

Marco looked at me in shock. "You spiked my drink last night, yoi!" He said, shocked.

I giggled, grabbed the snail, and took off running, singing at the top of my lungs.

" _What do you do with a drunken Phoenix?_

 _What do you do with a drunken Phoenix?_

 _What do you do with a drunken Phoenix,_

 _Early in the morning?!"_

"GET BACK HERE YOI!" Marco yelled as he chased me.

"NO!" I yelled back, cackling. "Second verse!"

" _Put him in bed with the Pyro head!_

 _Put him in bed with the Pyro head!_

 _Put him in bed with the Pyro head,_

 _Early in the morning!"_

Ace started chasing me too after that.

* * *

 **Drunk Marco, a sight everyone would PAY to see. Too bad they've never been able to get the right kind of Alcohol….**

 **This has been Freerunner4427! See you next time!**


	8. Ch 8: Thoughts of an Emperor

**Marco: I cannot _believe_ you, yoi!**

 _ **What? It was funny!**_

 **Ace: I have to agree with FR. Once I actually saw the footage, it _was_ kinda funny…**

 **Vulpes: Pineapple Birdy just doesn't want to admit that it was hilarious.**

 **Marco: It was NOT hilarious…. AND I'M NOT A PINEAPPLE!**

 _ **I agree with Vulpes. That was an absolute RIOT to write….**_

 _ **To SleepyPuppy:**_ Thanks for the idea for this chapter!

 _ **To Pan-sule:**_ I was doing the same thing for hours after I posted it! I don't like gold though, I prefer it to be shining silver instead of pure gold.

 _ **To Mysteryreader6626:**_ Glad I have redeemed myself! I seriously ship the two of them! And yes, yes they did, although neither of them figured it out (or remembered for that matter) until MUCH later….

 _ **To The Son of Whitebeard:**_ Ah, I loved that…. If it worked on Captain America, then Magical Alcohol would defiantlywork on the Phoenix!

 **Marco: So, we actually get…. (Duck-tape appears over his mouth)**

 _ **No, Bad Phoenix! No giving out spoilers!**_

 **Marco: (Eye starts twitching)**

 **Ace: Lol**

* * *

Whitebeard sat back on his throne, a mug/barrel in his hand as he watched his children interacted on the deck.

That new brat, Ace, was plotting again. Probably planning another attempt to take his head.

Marco was skulking up in the Crow's Nest, probably from Thatch's latest prank.

Speaking of Thatch, he was sitting in the corner with their guest, pouring over a new plan.

Mihawk's little brat, Vulpes was it? She was an enigma to him….

Pissed as hell and ready to kill everyone on the ship for revenge one moment, happily interacting with everyone around her the next.

He chalked it up to her being a woman. What sane person knew what ran through their heads?

"OI!" Someone yelled. "DON'T YOU EVEN THI-" a splash sounded out as everyone froze.

He watched as Vulpes stood frozen for a moment, covered in bright pink paint and glitter. She twitched as everyone around her began backing away slowly.

"ACE! MARCO!"

Her shrill screech echoed around the entire ship, and anyone with any sense fled from her.

Purple ghost fire rolled out from her pink form as she sprinted after the two offenders.

"I **TOLD** you she would do this, but did you listen to me? _No_..." Ace said sarcastically as they passed his throne.

"Shut up and run, yoi!" Marco yelled, dodging fireballs as he ran.

Whitebeard laughed as they kept running.

She actually got Marco to loosen up and have a little fun, and she got Ace to open up to the crew. She managed to distract Thatch from pranking entire divisions, and reigned in all of the crew when their antics got out of hand.

Both men dove over the side of the boat to escape, apparently not remembering that they couldn't swim…

...Vulpes face palmed, then dove after them alongside Thatch.

At least the paint would wash off in the salt water.

Everyone else was laughing by this point.

They dragged both of the unconscious brats up onto the deck, and dropped them before going back to planning.

Marco, Ace and Vulpes couldn't see the connection between them yet, but he could. They would figure it out in time though...

She was an enigma wrapped in a mystery….

….a girl who could transform into a kitsune without a devil fruit….

...adoptive daughter of the greatest swordsman in the world...

….and Whitebeard already considered her a daughter.

* * *

 **Alright, one more chapter out of the way. I'm starting to debate about getting to the regular cannon story. But I will let you guys have an input!**

 **This has been Freerunner4427! See you next time!**


	9. Ch 9: A Reason to Stay

**Marco: So, we're finally getting to the actual plot, yoi?**

 _ **Yup**_

 **Vulpes: (Sitting in corner, silently freaking out.)**

 **Macro: What's up with her, yoi?**

 **Vulpes: (Glares at him for a moment, then goes back to freaking out)**

 **Ace: No idea….**

 _ **She's just nervous about who is appearing soon…**_

 _ **To SleepyPuppy:**_ Do me a favor? PLEASE stop reading my mind!

 _ **To mysteryreader6626:**_ I will keep doing pranks for awhile, but the actual plot line will start to pick up in this chapter. I'm kinda occupied with collage stuff at the moment though, so I REALLY don't have time for major chapters most of the time.…

 _ **Marco! The disclaimer please!**_

 **Marco: Freerunner4427 does NOT own One Piece or any of it's characters. Vulpes however does belong to her….**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Vuples' POV:**

I heard a yell, a thump, a crash, then a splash.

I sighed and watched as Thatch dove overboard to fish out Ace, again…

"What's this time make?" I asked, stepping up beside Marco.

"Thirty, so far today." He said. "And 264 in total, yoi."

"Thatch owes me Fifty beli." I said happily.

"You know him the best out of all of us." Marco said. I nodded in conformation. "When is he finally going to accept that he can't win, yoi?"

"He won't." I said with a sigh. "Ace is just one of those people where you can try and convince them to give up until your face turns blue, and they won't listen." I turned to walk away. "Unless you give him a reason."

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

It was later that night when I found Ace skulking up against the rails. Everyone else, including Vulpes and Thatch were up on the main deck, partying about something.

He was covered in scratches from his escapades today, and seemed exhausted.

I set the bowl of food I was carrying near him, and turned to walk away.

"You guys..." He muttered, causing me to stop. "Why do you call him your father anyway?"

I looked out over the crew, watching them have fun. My eyes lingered on Vulpes as she laughed and danced with a mug in her hand. She was starting to grow on me as time went on.

"Because he calls us his family." Ace looked up a me in confusion. "To the rest of the world, we're all just outcasts." I explained. "But to him, we are all children of the sea." I smiled as he looked at me in shock. "He gave us a place that we could call home, an acts like a father to all of us, so we call him Pops."

I could see that he was trying not to break down, so I changed the subject. "Hey," I took a knee in front of him and asked. "How long are you gonna keep risking your life like this? Make up your mind already!" He kept his head down. "You can't possibly take the old man's head the way that you are now. So, are you gonna get off this ship and start over, or are you gonna stay here, and accept Whitebeard's mark, yoi?"

He kept his head down as I walked away, I could almost hear the wheels in his head turning….

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Vulpes looked up as Marco came walking over, his face set in a deep frown.

"No luck?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I couldn't tell, yoi." He answered truthfully.

"I hope he does the right thing." Vulpes said wishfully. "I really love it here." She said, causing Thatch and Marco to look at her in shock. "And I think if Ace just gave it a chance, he would too." She sighed, looking over towards said boy. "He's conflicted though. And it doesn't surprise me considering who he is"

"So what?" Thatch asked with a laugh. "We'll accept him no matter who he is, or how dark his past is."

Marco chuckled. "Almost all of us come from a rough background." He explained. "We would be hypocrites if we didn't, yoi."

Vulpes laughed, toasting with them as the party continued on.

'Buru, Buru, Buru.' She froze as she heard a baby transponder snail ring.

She dug into her pockets for a moment, searching for the damned thing before she found it.

"Hello?" She asked.

The voice and look that it gave her froze her in a moment. _"Vulpes."_

"H-h-hi d-dad." She stuttered. Everyone around her froze when they heard his voice.

The snail shot a golden eyed glare at her. _"What's this I hear about you clashing with Marco 'The Phoenix'?"_

"W-well y-you see….um…." Her mouth wouldn't cooperate with her brain as she struggled to give an answer.

The snail raised an eyebrow at her, _"That's it, I'm coming to get you."_

"Wait, What?!" She screeched. "No! Dad, wait-

" _I'll be there in a week."_ Vulpes' eye twitched as the snail went to sleep, signaling that he hung up. The crew members backed away from her as her entire body started twitching…

" _ **SHIT!"**_

* * *

 **Marco: Wow, so Vulpes' dad is coming?**

 _ **Yup.**_

 **Ace: Is he really going to take her away?**

 _ **You'll just have too wait and see.**_

 **This has been Freerunner4427! See you next time!**


	10. Ch 10: Meet the Father

**Ace: Alright people, lets get this show on the road!**

 _ **Eager much?**_

 **Marco: Shouldn't he be? The sooner we get Vulpes' dad out of the way, the sooner he can get his head out of his stubborn ass, yoi!**

 _ **Amen to that!**_

 **Ace: Hey! I resent that statement!**

 **To Wolfshild23:** Yup, shit is about to go down….

 **To The Son of Whitebeard:** Oh yeah, she is in SOOOOOO much trouble.

 _ **I am sorry that this has taken so long, but I have had major writer's block!**_

 **Ace: Course you have…. (Insert sarcasm)**

 **Marco: I don't blame her, our personalities are hard to write.**

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

Okay, I'll admit it.

We were all pretty freaked out.

Vulpes' dad was supposed to show up today, and she was actually cowering below deck in one of the storage rooms.

Frankly, I probably would too if my dad was a Warlord, the Greatest Swordsman in the World, and had a glare that could send lesser men running screaming for their mothers….

Ace was fuming off to the side, shooting me glares occasionally. He was convinced that this was all my fault and he actually was right for once...

If Vulpes and I hadn't made such a big scene at Sabaody, this wouldn't have happened.

A small coffin shaped boat appeared on the horizon. Event though it was midday, green flamed candles shined their light.

Darcule Mihawk, in all his dangerous glory, sat right in the middle of it, lazily relaxing on his chair as he sailed closer.

I instinctively gulped as I met his piercing gold eyes, and for the first time in years, I felt fear….

* * *

 **Vuples' POV:**

I was utterly terrified.

I could _smell_ my father's scent as he got closer, and he was radiating anger, fear, protectiveness, and most of all annoyance.

He was royally pissed off, and he was coming here to get me.

I was screwed.

Then I realized something, something important….

...NONE of the guys had even ATTEMPTED to bug me so far today.

Why?

Maybe they were just as worried because I seemed anxious?

I took a deep breath in, mentally prepping myself for what I was about to attempt, and opened the door of the storage room.

I made my way up onto the deck, ignoring the surprised looks I was getting as I passed members of the various divisions.

By the time I actually made it up topside, Dad was already on board, and was having a stare down with Whitebeard. They were flanked by all of the Commanders, and each one was sending Dad a different version of a death glare. I gulped as all of their eyes suddenly focused on me, no doubt sensing me as soon as I walked on deck.

Dad's gold eyes settled on me….

….and I was nearly floored at how much emotion I saw.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

Even Whitebeard froze as his piercing god eyes met her unrelenting electric purple.

Any bystander would agree that the power they gave off was nearly suffocating.

"Vuples..." He said shortly, his voice neutral.

"Dad." She answered back, her voice just as emotionless as his.

"Explain." He demanded.

"It wasn't my fault." She said shortly, keeping her perfect poker face on. "I found out that Ace had been taken by the Whitebeard Pirates nearly a week before the incident. I was on edge, and my temper was ready to snap at the slightest thing."

"I probably could have approached her differently." Marco offered, cutting in. "I could tell that she was on edge, and I stupidly provoked her regardless." Vulpes shot him a look that said, _'_ _No, y_ _a-think?!',_ as Mihawk's eyes focused on him. Marco suppressed a shiver, trying not to shiver under his gaze.

"If anything it's my fault." Ace piped up. "If I hadn't gotten into that fight with Jimbi none of this would have happened."

Mihawk leveled his stare at the younger man, and Ace met his eyes defiantly, completely unafraid.

"Get your things Vulpes," He said, turning back to his daughter. "We're leaving."

Vulpes didn't move a muscle as her eyes grew colder. "No." She said, her voice flat.

Mihawk raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

Vulpes turned away from him, and walked over to stand beside Whitebeard. "I said no Dad." She reiterated, turning to look at him. "I like it here. I'm accepted for who I am, I feel safe, and I don't intend to leave."

Mihawk started to glare. "You know that I can protect you." He said.

"Maybe I don't want to be protected anymore!" She shot back. "You've sheltered me for my whole life and I'm sick of it!" She stepped up to him, her eyes level with his. "You've taught me everything you know, and my style has only evolved from there. You _know_ that I'm more than capable of taking care of myself! And you sure as _HELL_ know that I'm not a naive idiot! So why do you insist on protecting me?!"

His eyes softened minutely. "Because I'm terrified of loosing you." He whispered softly, too low for anyone but her to hear. "Adoptive or not, you are still my daughter. And if the idiots that run the world government ever decide that I am too much of a wild card, they could use you against me. You are the one person I would sacrifice my pride and honor for."

Vulpes' eyes went wide, as did Whitebeard's (because his Observation Haki was strong enough that he could hear what the swordsman was saying.)

He was actually _admitting_ it? "Who are you and what have you done with my father?" Vulpes deadpanned.

The smug bastard actually had the nerve to chuckle under his breath. "I know I won't be able to change your mind." He said, his face turning serious again. "But I will ask you to be careful, and to watch your back."

"You know me dad." Vulpes said, smirking at him. "A wound to the back is a swords woman's shame."

His lips twitched into the slightest smirk. "That's my girl." Mist swirled up around him, concealing them both as he pulled her into a quick hug, and jumped off the Moby onto his own.

Vulpes shook her head, a small smile on her face as he disappeared over the horizon. She turned around as the mist cleared, facing the rest of the crew, giving Whitebeard a fanged grin.

"Looks like I'm sticking around awhile old man!" Marco gave her a smirk as Ace gave her a toothy grin.

* * *

 **Vulpes: _'Grins'_ That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be!**

 **Marco; Speak for yourself, yoi!**

 **Ace: Yeah, for a minute there I thought your dad was going to kill us!**

 _ **Oh come on, he wasn't that bad!**_

 **Ace; Yeah, but you were the one writing, not face to face with him!**


	11. Ch 11: The Prank War of the Best

_**Stupid fucker, I'll show him! (Is typing furiously)**_

 **Ace: What's gotten into you?**

 _ **Some jackass who decided to flame the story without using his account name so I can't block him.**_

 **Marco: Is it really that bad, yoi?**

 _ **(Shows him the review)**_

 **Marco: Wow, it really is that bad….**

 _ **Exactly why I'm getting this over with before I answer the other reviews and delete his….**_

To Guest: _There is a difference between constructive criticism, and being a straight up jackass. You asshole, you are the latter. I happen to love writing this story, other people love what I write, and nothing you can say is going to discourage me from writing it! If you want originality_ _ **go read a fucking book!**_ _This is_ __ _. We, as in those who actually_ _ **HAVE**_ _an account, are allowed to write_ _ **whatever we want**_ _as long as we give the Disclaimer. If you don't like these type of stories, then_ _ **DON'T FUCKING READ THEM**_ _!_ _You are entitled to your own opinion, but the_ _ **TITLE itself**_ _should have tipped you off. If_ _ **you**_ _**want**_ _something_ _ **different**_ _, then take the initiative,_ _ **WRITE YOUR OWN**_ _and leave the rest of us_ _ **ALONE**_ _!_

 **Ace: (Looks at me with wide eyes) It was really that bad?**

 _ **(Shows him the review)**_

 **Ace: Wow, it really was that bad….**

 **Vulpes: Who do they think they are?! This is YOUR story! If they don't like it, they can take a hike!**

 _If they didn't post it under Guest, I would have reported them…. Alright pissed time over. On the REAL reviews._

To Mysteryreader6626: _I know, I know, but I'm kind of wrapped up in collage right now. And I will keep it up! :)_

To WolfChild23: _Yeah! He actually does! (A Wild Mihawk appears! Mihawk uses Scary Face! Freerunner is unaffected!)_

To (Other) Guest: _You're welcome!_

To supermeg12: _Glad you like it so far!_

To : _Thanks! And here's an update!_

 _ **Lol. Ace the Disclaimer!**_

 **Ace: Ma'am, yes Ma'am! Freerunner4427 does NOT own One Piece. Dracule Vulpes however, belongs solely to her.**

 **Vulpes: Damn right I do Pyro, now lets have some fun!**

 **Marco's POV:**

After Mihawk's visit, things slowed down around the ship.

Vulpes and Ace were still thick as thieves with Thatch, pranking left and right, but the pranks were getting smaller with each day. Ace had even stopped trying to kill Pops, which was a major relief to everyone.

That is, until Thatch got a brilliant idea, and dragged Me, Ace, and Vulpes into it.

We were all set to spark the greatest prank war in history….

….And I was actually looking forward to it!

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

 **3:00 AM, New World Time**

The stars were shining, the moon was out and glittering over the water along with thousands of twinkling stars.

Everything was peaceful.

Well, _almost_ everything.

Two people were out on watch, and two more had joined them.

Thatch and Marco were quitely snickering, while Ace and Vulpes were trying desperately to hold back their laughter.

As the clock struck 3:01, the chaos began.

Dozens of alarm clocks started going off, startling the battle hardened pirates out of dead sleeps. The entire 3rd division started scrambling, searching and destroying every alarm clock they could find, but for every clock that they destroyed, it seemed like a dozen more went off in it's place.

2nd division and 4th division were also woken up by the commotion and were a little miffed at first, but when they actually got a good look at the situation, they started laughing. Apparently they recognized Thatch's work. By the time the clock reached 3:15, the 3rd division had all but given up on the search after finding the first wave hidden in drawers, shoes, hats, and pillows. They even found a few in the ceiling, and even more hidden in the walls! Finally, after a full hour of annoying ringing, the clocks finally stopped, and the 3rd division settled down again with sighs of relief, dozing off….

….Only for more clocks to go off again at 4:15.

Meanwhile up on deck, four people were making no effort to keep their cackling hidden and down.

Safe to say that the 3rd division got their revenge a few days later when the entire 4th division woke up with shaved heads, sparking an inter-division prank war in which no one was spared.

* * *

One week later is was extremely apparent that Vulpes was playing to win, and she wasn't going to pull her punches for a second.

It had boiled down to divisions 1, 3, 5, and 6 against everyone else. Rules stated that if you were pranked, you were out.

On the other hand though, Thatch, Ace, Vulpes, and Marco were on a team of their own, along with Whitebeard himself. Of course, that didn't stop the four men from getting pranked by each other either….

Marco woke up several times in a giant bird nest that replaced his bed, he even woke up in the crows nest, in an **actual** nest once. He had also been subjected to honey, feathers, and a _**ludicrous**_ amount of sparkles. Thatch was in mourning for his beloved pompadour for most of the week, as the nurses had to cut it off after his hair gel got replaced with a highly flammable grease and it caught fire while he was cooking. Vulpes took pity on him after five days and gave him a hair growth formula that had his pompadour back to normal the next morning. Ace had to go three days with a shirt on, because someone managed to slip some kind of meat in his pocket and Pop's dog, Stephan, tackled him to the ground, giving him a _beautiful_ set of dark bruises in the shape of dinner plate sized paw prints. As for Vulpes, well, lets just say that she was especially twitchy around Marco and all fruits for a couple days...

Finally, Vulpes unveiled her master plan.

It had been agreed early on that mealtimes were a time of truce, and that under no circumstances the Galley and Mess-hall were neutral ground.

Vulpes however, had refused to sign that treaty, so everyone was extremely wary when she showed up for meals….

...Turns out they had every right to be.

One day Vulpes showed up giggling like a blood crazed maniac about to go on a killing spree. Marco and Ace were keeping clear of her with wary looks, even Thatch looked like he wanted to bolt when he was near her. Pops was just keeping an eye on her as she went about her day. The giggling and the way she was acting tipped them off the moment they walked into the Mess-hall.

About ten minutes into lunch, Vulpes tugged a small almost invisible string in her hand. Everyone shot up when the sounds of crashes reached their ears. Seconds later, no less then 1,495 buckets of paint poured down, each only big enough to cover their targets in bright purple paint. Only five people were completely untouched. Whitebeard, Marco, Thatch, Ace, and Vulpes herself.

Everyone shot the grinning fox-shifter incredulous looks as they wiped the paint out of their eyes. She waved, before flipping a switch. Ace, Marco, and Thatch yelled as ropes appeared around their feet and dragged them into the air to dangle from the ceiling by their ankles. Pop's tried to get up, only to find himself glued to his chair. All five men looked at where Vulpes was, only to see that she had vanished….

Needless to say, the pranks ramped up in complexity after that, even dragging a few of their allies into it, along with the Red Hair Pirates after Vulpes managed to prank them while they were 100 miles away….

* * *

 **Ace's POV:**

I had to bite back my laugh when the Red Hair Pirates came aboard.

Everyone other than Shanks had their hair dyed bright red. Like, fire engine red. Shanks' hair, on the other hand, had been colored bright purple. Waving proudly from the mast of their ship in the place of their flag was a pair of black boxers with little Jolly Rogers on them.

Vulpes was just standing beside me with a smug grin on her face, while Thatch and Marco's jaws were hanging open.

Still in shock, Thatch pulled out his wallet and passed Vulpes 1,000 berri. She stuffed the bills into her back pocket, then took off running as Shanks lunged at her screaming for revenge and booze.

"Told you so." I said to the gobsmacked phoenix beside me.

"Yup," He said absently as Vulpes leapt up onto the mast, taunting the one armed man below her. "You told me."

I watched as Ben Beckmenn started to climb up, only to duck as Vulpes lobbed a purple fire ball at him.

God she looked beautiful when she was laughing…

...wait a minute...Why did I just think that?!

* * *

 **Ooooh looks like Ace is finally starting to realize it!**

 **So I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up, but I've been preoccupied by life lately.**

 **So rate, review, scream 'ONE PIECE RULES!' to the sky, prank the masses with extreme prejudice, and keep the booze ever flowing!**

 **This has been Freerunner! See you next time!**


	12. Ch 12: The Mark of a Family

**Ch 12: The Mark of a Family**

 _ **Wow, it's been awhile.**_

 **Vulpes: Damn right it has.**

 _ **Where's Ace and Marco?**_

 **Vulpes: Marco needed to go clean up after you slammed that pie in his face, and Ace said he needed to go and get _that_ surprise ready.**

 _ **Ohhhh…. Well, we can get the chapter going without them anyway.**_

Guest: _Glad you like it!_

Guest: _Glad to hear that!_

StarlightOracle: _I am thrilled to hear that!_

Starrat: _Well, here's the next one!_

Nurquistina: _You have made my day! I don't want to be a king/queen though, Parliament has all the power… Screw it. ALL HAIL KING/QUEEN Freerunner4427!_

: _Glad that mental picture wasn't just me!_

WolfChild23: _Yup, now we only need_ Marco _to figure it out._

 **Marco: Only need me to figure out what?**

 _ **Oh nothing Marco, it's got to do with the story. Now, Vulpes! The Disclaimer!**_

 **Vulpes: You got it! Vulpes doesn't own One Piece, she never has, and never will. Not if the law has anything to say about it! Now, ON TO THE EMBARES- (Gets smacked upside the head.) I mean, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

"So you see fellas," Vulpes said, shuffling the deck. "I picked this interesting game up from an odd Mythical Zoan over in the West. Odd, but a nice man, said he was a Draconiquus Zoan, and a fellow avid lover of the pranking arts. He actually created the game." Vulpes started dealing over the rapidly shifting game board. "He called it, _Chaos_ , and he asked me to beta test it."

Thatch, Jozu, Izo, Vista, Namur, and Haruta picked up their hands cautiously, like the expected them to explode in hand. Thatch's eyebrow rose higher the longer he looked at the cards, which shifted and changed the longer he looked at them. "So," He said, staring at the grinning fox shifter. "What exactly is the point of this game?"

"Simple, my dear Thatch." Vulpes said, leaning back and twirling a card between her fingers. "Confuse the other players into quitting." The comprehension dawned on all of their faces, before they all smirked evilly.

Whitebeard was watching the players with curiosity and interest as they began playing a rapidly confusing game.

* * *

"And thus I play Yggdrasil Crash!" Vulpes said, putting her final card hours later. Only Thatch was left as her opponent, as the other had folded from the sheer randomness. "This card allows me to go back in time and anticipate all of your moves, over and over again, allowing me to completely counter them, ultimately confusing you into rage quitting the game."

Thatch threw down his hand in frustration as the others laughed. "How do you do that?!" He asked, staring down at the board, which had finally frozen on the image of a grinning fox.

"Elementary dear Thatch." Vulpes said, twisting the card in her hand. "Kitsunes **are** some of the world's greatest random pranksters after all." She shrugged, like it was no big deal.

Thatch looked at her for a moment, before slamming his head on the table. Repeatedly.

Everyone was laughing at him by now.

He just _knew_ it.

"SHIP HO!" Everyone shot to their feet as the cry went out.

There, on the horizon a tall ship was rapidly approaching the Moby Dick.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Marco barked, taking to the skies in a burst of blue fire.

"It's Douma!" He squawked, coming back around.

"It's alright." A voice said calmly. Everyone turned to see Ace, without his shirt on. He walked past everyone, letting them get a glimpse of his masterpiece.

Proudly tattooed across his entire back, was the symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates.

Vulpes' mouth pulled into a wide smile, as she watched her friend leap onto Douma's ship.

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

Fire Fist definitely lived up to his name, and he quickly destroyed the ship.

Vulpes was completely ecstatic when he jumped back on board. He actually glomped him, nearly sending them both overboard. "So," I said, walking up to them. "You're staying?" I asked.

"Well," Ace said, pretending to think it over for a moment. "I DO have the tattoo. I guess I could stick around."

"YES!" Vulpes yelled, taking off. "THATCH YOU OWE ME 25,000,000 BELLI!"

"DAMN IT!" Thatch's voice roared in sorrow.

I started laughing with Ace. _God I love that_ _fox_ _…. Wait a minute, WHAT?!_

* * *

 **Vulpes' POV:**

Three hours after Ace announced he was staying, I was sitting in the ships medical unit, getting my own tattoo from Izo.

"And there we are," He said, wiping it down one last time and cleaning it off. I looked over at my right forearm, where a black version of the Whitebeard Mark was now happily grinning up at me. "You are now **officially** part of the family!"

"Part of the family, huh?" I asked, smiling and getting to my feet. "Better get ready Izo," I said, smiling at the cross dresser. "Cause the rest of the Spade Pirates are coming for their marks too."

Izo sighed in dismay as I walked away laughing.

When I got on deck Ace, Marco, and Thatch were tussling on deck, clashing in a flurry of blue, orange, and the black of Haki. They were all laughing hysterically and arguing, fighting like brothers.

I leaned up against the door frame, watching them fight like children. A small smile tugged at my lips as Ace and Marco descended into a cat fight. Thatch was thrown out of the fight, and he just stood on the side laughing at them. Everyone else started laughing as they watched as well.

 _Yeah, definitely part of the family…._ I thought fondly, my gaze lingering on Marco and Ace for a little longer...

* * *

 _ **Fuck Yeah! Marco has realized it too! And a few hints have been dropped by Vulpes as well!**_

 **Marco: Oh, so that's what was going on!**

 **Ace: Hey guys! Did I miss anything?**

 _ **Yeah, Marco is in denial about Vulpes, and you finally got your mark!**_

 **Ace: AWESOME!**

 _ **Alright then! So, what will happen the next time? That's for me to know, and you to dot dot dot.**_

 _ **This has been Freerunner4427! See you next time!**_


	13. Sorry Everyone

Hey guy, sorry, but I've lost complete lost inspiration for this story.

It's going to be on Hiatus for now, but I promise I will start this story up again as soon as I start getting ideas.

I'm sorry to anyone who's been looking forward to the next update, but I can't drag this out any more.


	14. ATTENTION! URGENT MESSAGE!

LISTEN UP PEOPLE CAUSE I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! AND **PAY ATTENTION** BECAUSE IT AFFECTS **NOT** **JUST** **EVERYONE ON FANFICTION!** **BUT EVERYONE WHO USES THE INTERNET** **AROUND THE WORLD** **!**

Do you value the freedom that the Internet gives you no matter who you are, where you're from, or what you're posting?

Well then this going to **royally** piss you off.

Chairman Pai and the FCC wants to **destroy** net neutrality and give big cable companies control over what we see and do online. If they get their way, they'll allow widespread throttling, blocking, censorship, extra fees, and discrimination in favor of the rich publishers who can afford to pay for the fast lane!

The Internet has thrived precisely **because** of net neutrality. It's what makes it so vibrant and innovative – a place for creativity, free expression, and exchange of ideas with a level playing field for **all** kinds of content. Without real, enforceable net neutrality rooted in the legal foundation known as Title II, the Internet will become more like Cable TV, where the content you see is what your provider gets paid to put in front of you by powerful corporate media interests!

I don't know about you, but the idea that they could restrict us like that, censor what we see? Two words immediately come to mind.

 _ **FUCK THAT!**_

Didn't we already have this fight?!

Did **everything** we do just barely two years ago in 2015 with the SOPA movement mean absolute _**jackshit**_ to these people?!

July 12th: Internet – Wide Day of Action to Save Net Neutrality!

Wanna help?

Well that day is coming up fast and soon, and if we don't have the support that we need, they will push through the law regardless of what we think.

We don't have long people!

If we don't, then in 71 days, the FCC will **LET THEM** take control.

DON'T IGNORE THE PROBLEM!

BECAUSE IF YOU DO IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO DISSAPEAR!

SPEAK UP!

JOIN THE FIGHT!

DON'T LET YOUR VOICE GO UNHEARD! SPREAD THE WORD!

WE ALL MUST UNITE!


End file.
